


Test

by blackhorseandthecherrytree



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhorseandthecherrytree/pseuds/blackhorseandthecherrytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

She tests him. First in small ways, then in larger ones. 

It starts with the hands. Abigail did not realize he was taking her hands, fitting her small hands inside his, until he was. _like her father so much like her father_. Familiar and not. 

She asks him about fishing, next. He is not a huntsman. He lures people in. She, too, lures people in. Her life has been a loaded gun, a fishing net, a thing. Will looks at her as if she were someone to explain things to. Not a precious object. Not a thing.

Then she asks him. How does it feel to be like my father? How does it feel to be a conduit for ghosts? How does it feel to have murder living in your palms?

It feels powerful. It feels good. 

And that’s when she decides that Hannibal is dangerous but he can be defied. She can feel the monster monster thudding thudding in her blood. It haunts her dreams. She’s a girl that is not a girl, a thing that is not a thing, a daughter that has no father (or mother. did she ever have a mother?) she is made of blood and flesh and so is he and so are they all and all mortal things die, at one time or another, so. So why not?

She is not a gun. She takes her own hands and she goes to will’s house and she is lucky because he is sleepwalking. She guides him to a cabin in the woods.

He wakes up.

She asks him: how would you like to eat?

He laughs (because Will is a cynic at heart) and says: I’d prefer you start with my toes.

She laughs. And then she cries. And then she tells him the truth. 


End file.
